James Wilson, MD
by Porky Pig
Summary: Oneshots about Wilson.  Different pairings but not all are going to be shippy.  Used to be separate stories but now all are in one neat little package. Some HouseWilson, CuddyWilson and CameronWilson.
1. Shallow Waters

**Disclaimer – I do not own House, if I did it would consist of House and Wilson standing in a room bringing the pretty and the snark……….well they would do it more often. **

Author's Note: This is a Wilson/Cuddy piece. My first fanfic. I had this and my second story as separate stories but now it's going to be various oneshots about Wilson in one story so hope you enjoy.

Summary: Cuddy's interest in him was completely shallow, which worked because you can't drown in shallow waters. This is a very short little oneshot.

When Lisa Cuddy started to sleep with James Wilson she told herself that it was nothing more than sex, that she would never fall in love with him; she didn't want to get involved in the mess that is James Wilson. It was easier than she had expected, the sex was good great fucking fantastic. He knew how to push her closer to the edge and dangle her there until finally pushing her over. He never said 'I love you', never stayed the night, and never asked her out for dinner. The minute he stepped into her house he wasn't the womanizing James Wilson but the James Wilson who always gave you what you needed. Cuddy's interest in him was completely shallow, which worked because you can't drown in shallow waters.


	2. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: Do not own House's snark, Wilson's dorkiness (Wilson's pocket protector), Cuddy's cleavage, Chase's prettiness, Foreman's attitude and Cameron's……well whatever she offers. Do not own show.

His first wife wasn't a mistake, at least when he thought of her the word mistake never entered his mind. She had dark black hair and the brightest blue eyes. She had the need he needed; her mother committed suicide, her brother went crazy and her father had disappeared when she was five; needless to say she was so fucking screwed up that she always needed him to comfort her, make her feel secure and to hold her when she was crying. By the third year of their marriage he had fixed her; she became independent, didn't need him as much. It wasn't long before his time at the hospital overweighed his time at home so much that people started to believe he lived there.

Sitting across from a similar pair of blue eyes years later he's trying to get House to admit he has a problem, failing once again. Later in the day he's thinking about his first wedding; the champagne, the lights and House's best man speech. He'll never forget that night convincing himself that it was just a coincidence that the woman he was marrying had similar blue eyes, it was just a coincidence that she was a project someone to fix. And the fact that when he was fucking her he loved looking into those blue eyes had nothing to do with his best friend. Nothing at all.


	3. Cameron Wilson

Author's Note: This song doesn't have much to do with the story but it reminded me of Cameron. Not tottaly sure if I like this story but it's a little experiment.

Disclaimer: Do not own House's snark, Wilson's dorkiness (Wilson's pocket protector), Cuddy's cleavage, Chase's prettiness, Foreman's attitude and Cameron's……well whatever she offers. Do not own show.

How could so much good exist in such a tiny heart despite of all the pain she's in she never falls apart  
And if she does it lasts the length of seven songs she dries her tears on her best friend's sleeves  
And dances right along

**-You and Me, Her Space Holiday**

Touching her for the first time was heaven. He would never forget the breathless moans that escaped her mouth when his hand slipped into her pants before he even did anything. The first time he thrust into her it felt so damn good better than he had expected. The first words that escaped his mouth when he finished were _"I love you."_ and she gave the response he had expected _"I-uh-well."_ Her response was mixed and he kissed her before she could get out a coherent sentence.

After that night nothing was the same; she was mad at him more often, she thought of him differently. Every time they spoke it became about that in an unspoken way. He never understood her and he understood her even less after that night. He did know, however, that Allison Cameron was a strong person; after she had told him about her dead husband he knew that she wasn't as weak as people thought she was. When he found out she had started to sleep with Chase he wondered why she didn't come to him and it wasn't until one day in the lab he heard Chase talking to Foreman that he got hi answer.

"She said that out of all the people she worked with _I_ was the one she was least likely to fall in love with"

It was the first time, in a long time; he smiled when he thought of Cameron.


End file.
